Café con leche I (real person slash)
by Limon y Sal
Summary: Dar el primer paso les ha costado nueve años pero ahora Shemar Moore y Matthew Gray Gubler, SheMatt, no sólo compartirán un café. El resumen no es demasiado bueno pero es que lo interesante está dentro. Si no nos crees, entra y compruébalo por ti mism@. :-)
1. Chapter 1

Era sábado, el último día del mes, y llevábamos más de diez horas de rodaje. Por suerte nos quedaban menos de cuarenta minutos para que empezaran nuestras vacaciones, que serían de casi dos meses.

Estaba contento. Pensaba en todo lo que había planeado para esas semanas, en lo bien que habían salido mis últimas escenas de la temporada y en lo animados que parecían todos.

Y entonces pasó.

Me encontraba apoyado sobre la mesa marrón que aparece como decorado en la sala de reuniones y observaba como Paget, A.J y Matt charlaban sobre alguna absurda anécdota de A.J., como siempre, y todos se echaban a reír.

Lo miré, o quizás no me había dado cuenta de que ya lo estaba mirando, que lo hacía con frecuencia, y que me fijaba en su boca.

Tiene la boca grande, con alineados y blancos dientes, y labios carnosos y rosados.

De repente me devolvió la mirada y, sin llegar a ser muy consciente de por qué reaccione así, me sonrojé. Estaba convencido de que él lo había notado y el nerviosismo de saberme descubierto incrementó mi deseo.

Me erguí, y me alejé hacía la máquina de café que estaba situada en el otro extremo de la habitación, pero Matt, que es juguetón y provocador, se acercó donde estaba. Se colocó detrás de mí sin llegar a tocarme y con una grave y profunda voz me susurró que le sacara un café con leche. Me giré, tratando de mantenerme sereno pero sin mirarle a los ojos y le pregunté si quería azúcar y él, tratando de buscar contacto visual, me sonrió y me dijo:

- Sí, por favor, me gusta lo dulce.

Noté como se me secaba la garganta, él bajó sutil y rápidamente la mirada a mi entrepierna y aún en un susurro me preguntó:

- ¿Sabes por qué me gusta el café con leche?

No podía contestarle, sentía que si seguía hablándome así, mirándome así, manteniendo esa perturbadora y cotidiana distancia, iba a besarle y a follarle ahí mismo.

- Me gusta- dijo haciendo hincapié en _gusta- _porque creo que la mezcla de los colores, blanco y negro, da un cierto placer visual que se une al sabor y al calor, tan rico, que te baja por la garganta y te- contuvo la respiración como si contuviera un gemido, y volvió a mirarme fijamente a la altura de la cremallera de forma que parecía natural pero que ambos sabíamos que había forzado para provocarme y prosiguió- te calienta todo el cuerpo- y de nuevo toda su intencionalidad recalcó cada sílaba de _calienta_ y noté como _todo_ mi cuerpo respondía a sus insinuaciones.

Le había estado escuchando con los puños apretados para controlar mis impulsos, y entonces, levanté la vista, aflojé los puños y en un leve susurro, casi inaudible, le respondí entrecortadamente:

- Deja de hablarme así, o tendré que bajarme los pantalones aquí mismo.

Matt Y, el pecado y perder el control, ni la sonrisa, me DIJO dulce e imperativa:

- Eso lo haré yo- y en un rápido movimiento de cabeza comprobó que nos habíamos quedado a solas y me besó con cierta ferocidad animal que endureció mi sexo.

Le abracé, mis manos recorrieron su espalda y bajaron hasta su culo, donde le agarré con fuerza y le apreté contra mí. Nos giramos y le apoyé sobre la máquina de café. Tenía la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida, estaba empezando a sudar y la urgencia de nuestros movimientos estaba consiguiendo que perdiéramos el control.

De repente, Matt intenta apartarme pero no puedo dejarlo ahí. Necesito el contacto con su húmeda y caliente lengua, sentir sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo, acariciándome como si nuestro deseo fuese lo único que le permitiera seguir aquí, necesito notar como cada vez que acerco mi endurecido sexo a sus pantalones, un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, se sonroja y percibo el calor de sus mejillas, y esa reticencia que tiene a entregarse por completo al momento me vuelve loco.

Vuelve a intentarlo, sube los brazos desde mi culo hasta la mitad de mi espalda, me acaricia desde atrás hacia delante colocando sus manos en mi pecho y aprieta con fuerza para alejarme, esta vez estoy disfrutando tanto de su contacto que no me lo espero y consigue poner distancia entre nosotros. Le miro incrédulo, no entiendo a qué viene esa frialdad que está intentando crear.

- ¿Tienes más escenas que grabar?- su pregunta me sorprende y tardo unos segundos en entender lo que me está proponiendo.

- No- contesto después de una breve risa nerviosa.

- Vamos- dice él. Y sé que es una locura, apenas queda media hora y muchos de los actores de reparto estarán ya en la zona de camerinos, pero le sonrío y le beso.

Matt sale a paso ligero de la estancia y yo le sigo, imaginándole desnudo sobre mí, cabalgando y gimiendo como un cowboy.

Giramos en el pasillo y subimos seis escalones de dos en dos. Nos cruzamos con un técnico de sonido que sale del baño y nos sonríe educadamente aunque extrañado, le devolvemos el saludo y cuando sabemos que ya no puede vernos enfilamos el pasillo corriendo como adolescentes.

Cuando Matt intenta abrir la puerta de su camerino se le caen las llaves hasta tres veces. Yo me rió, estoy excitado y nervioso, y no puedo dejar de besarle el cuello y morderle el hombro. Por fin abre la puerta.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota. Este segundo capítulo no está entero porque la política de la página no permite sexo explícito y, aunque hay autores que no respetan esto, nosotras preferimos alojar la historia completa en nuestro blog. Podéis encontrar el enlace en nuestra bio. Gracias por la confianza demostrada. :) :)**

Entramos, está de espaldas a mí y yo tengo sendas manos en sus caderas, retiro una y enciendo la luz que está a mi espalda y con el tacón, en un rápido y simultáneo movimiento, cierro la puerta. Le vuelvo a sujetar con ambas manos y le hago girar sobre sí mismo.

Nos miramos y por primera vez noto como toda su postura ha cambiado en esos minutos, parece más alto y varonil, sus ojos me miran de una forma que parece querer decir que no parará hasta conseguir lo que desea y yo, que siempre he llevado las riendas sexual y emocionalmente, me siento como un principiante en manos de un jugador experto, y me encanta. Sé que voy a darle todo lo que me pida, y sé que él sabrá compensarme. Le gusta hacer que disfrute y sabe conseguir que le haga disfrutar.

No hemos dejado de mirarnos, sus ágiles manos, de dedos finos y largos, han desabrochado mi camisa totalmente. Me da un beso. Yo no reacciono, me tiene hipnotizado. Aún estoy tratando de entender dónde está el chico dulce y distraído, siempre amable y algo infantil que he conocido en estos años.

Baja de mis labios a mi barbilla, saca la lengua y en un provocador gesto me pasa el dedo índice por la garganta y luego me lame pasionalmente. Sigue dándome fugaces besos en el pecho, baja sin detenerse en los pezones y está muy claro que tiene un objetivo definido de antemano.

Se ha arrodillado, yo suspiro con fuerza y él sonríe. Sus dedos están desabrochando mi cinturón y empiezan a juguetear con el botón de mis pantalones, quiere volverme loco y lo está consiguiendo.

Sin darme cuenta, con una mano baja un poco mi pantalón, primero de una cadera y luego, llevando esa mano a mi pecho y dejando de desabrochar mi pantalón, sube la mano que tenía en el botón hasta la otra cadera y tira suavemente para bajarlo unos centímetros.

Empieza a besarme en la zona que acaba de dejar al descubierto, entre mi ombligo y mi sexo, y vuelve a centrar sus manos en desabrocharme el pantalón. Esta vez lo baja del todo y mientras, su boca va de una cadera a otra mordisqueándolas y lamiendo el trozo que hay entre ambas.

Me acaricia los muslos, las pantorrillas y se deshace de mis calcetines. Me gustaría agarrarle del pelo con fuerza y dirigir sus esfuerzos en succionar mi polla, pero no puedo. Su destreza hace que me tiemblen las piernas y tenga que sujetarme a la puerta y a la estantería para no caerme.

Se levanta, le miro suplicante y sonríe condescendientemente. Me coge las manos, me empuja cariñosamente sobre el sofá, se sube de rodillas encima de mí y me dice con la voz áspera de deseo:

- Quiero que me folles muy dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado dos días, he terminado de preparar el equipaje y de atar todos los cabos que quedaban sueltos. Esta noche estaré volando a las Islas Fiji, pero aún me quedan unas horas para tener que ir al aeropuerto y decido coger un libro y una copa de buen vino y tratar de disfrutar del cómodo sofá y el incómodo silencio.

Pasan varios minutos desde que he comenzado la lectura y me suena el móvil. Lo miro con desgana, no me apetece responder a cordiales mensajes de despedida.

Es él. Parpadeo. ¡No puede ser él! Miro el breve texto que aparece en mi pantalla. Es una simple pregunta:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre?

- ¿Hombre?- le respondo sorprendido, no entiendo porqué me llama así.

-_ Mi_ hombre.

Lo releo varias veces. Su hombre. Sonrío. No sé qué pretende pero sé que me va a gustar.

- Estoy en el sofá, leyendo y bebiendo vino. ¿Qué haces tú?

- Acabo de salir de la ducha. Voy a vestirme.

Es descarado y le gusta jugar. Entro en el juego.

- ¿Es que estabas pensando en mí mientras te duchabas?

- ¿Eso te gustaría?

- No importa si me gustaría o no, no te he preguntado eso.

- A mí sí que me importa.

- Bueno, entonces digamos que yo he preguntado primero.

- No, no pensaba en ti mientras me duchaba.

Reconozco que me siento decepcionado y no sé qué decirle. Recibo otro mensaje.

- Me duchaba porque pensaba en ti.

Me sonrojo. Sigo sin saber qué decirle. Me gustaría seguir jugando, ver dónde nos lleva. Hasta donde seríamos capaces de llegar. Pero me quedo paralizado. Me da miedo jugar y perder. Y decido que es mejor no complicar más las cosas. De todos modos en un par de horas me iré al aeropuerto y estaremos dos meses sin vernos, prefiero estar esos dos meses tratando de olvidarle que pensando qué pasará cuando volvamos a vernos.

- Te amo- es mejor decir la verdad a tiempo aunque cueste- y no sé cómo afrontarlo. Siempre he intentado, me he esforzado para enamorarme de mujeres y aunque no lo he conseguido tampoco lo había hecho de un hombre. Me gustas, y me gustaría seguirte el juego decir algo que te provoque y que me llames y que me digas cosas muy guarras al oído y tocarme imaginando que te estoy follando y correrme sintiendo como tú haces lo mismo. Pero no puedo. No quiero tener ese tipo de relación ahora, con la primera persona a la que le he dicho _te amo _y por eso me voy lejos, a tratar de olvidarte, para poder seguir trabajando juntos. Pasa unas buenas vacaciones, Matthew.- no sé cómo acabar esta conversación unilateral y decido hacerlo con un agridulce guiño- Tu hombre.

Suspiro, ha sido duro, y estoy emocionalmente cansado. No imaginaba que enamorarse podría llegar a desgastar tanto.

Miro la copa de vino, de pronto me siento enfadado y no sólo triste. Antes, la apatía me había hecho tumbarme en el sofá y dejar pasar el tiempo pero ahora siento que no puedo quedarme así. Estoy que me subo por las paredes. Me llevo la copa a los labios y de un sorbo me termino su contenido.

Me levanto, dejo la copa en la encimera y voy a soltar el libro. He pensado dejar la copa ahí hasta que vuelva pero soy demasiado ordenado y necesito volver para fregarla.

Suena el timbre. No espero a nadie y el sonido me sobresalta. Dejo la copa en el escurridor y, aún secándome las manos, abro. No puedo decir nada. No hace ni cinco minutos que le he contestado y no sé qué hace Matthew en mi puerta, ni cómo ha llegado tan rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota. ****Aviso: Shemar se expresa de forma bastante soez en este capítulo. No lo tengáis en cuenta, está nervioso. ;-) Lol.**

Estamos mirándonos, y el desconcierto deja paso a la rabia. Estoy avergonzado, cansado, triste, y cachondo y todo es por él. Y él está ahí, imperturbable y tan seguro de sí mismo que no creo que pueda contenerme más. Me giro para no mirarle. Pasan unos segundo y Matt sigue en la puerta. Noto que su energía va cambiando, ahora parece desconcertado y eso me tranquiliza. Por fin parece una persona normal. Se acerca aunque no demasiado y cierra la puerta suavemente sin darme la espalda en ningún momento.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo- dice de forma que parece afectado- Shemar,- sabe decir mi nombre como nadie- cariño.- Parece suplicante.

No puedo seguir evitando lo que siento y me sorprendo cuando noto que se me humedece la cara. Se acerca, lo hace paulatinamente, y aunque quiero salir de ahí y escapar, esconderme de él y de su magia, no puedo. Consigue que me quede paralizado y que tiemble a la vez, según su voluntad. Y sé que es consciente.

Siento como apoya la cabeza entre mis omóplatos y, con dulzura, me besa suavemente. Me rodea con los brazos, a la altura de la cintura, y sus manos se apoyan a unos centímetros de mi pecho. Nos quedamos así unos minutos aunque no sé cuántos.

Cuando me siento más tranquilo me giro y aunque no lo hago con brusquedad sí que intento que me suelte pero no lo hace; así que seguimos muy juntos. Levanta la mirada y me mira fijamente a los ojos:

- Te amo- dice sin dejar de mirarme.

Y aunque no sé si es sincero, si funcionará, si quiere que tengamos algo más que deba funcionar, sé que es todo lo que necesito; y le beso.

Es un beso pasional, casi violento. No se lo espera y retrocede un poco al notar la brusquedad con la que chocamos nuestros labios. Tengo una mano en su cabeza y otra en su cintura de modo que está prácticamente inmovilizado. Le sigo besando y siento como va cediendo.

Apenas nos separamos y noto que me cuesta respirar aunque no me molesta. En un segundo, aprovechando que nos damos un respiro para coger aire, Matthew se distancia un poco. Tiene el contorno de los labios amoratados y eso me pone. Sonríe al percatarse de cómo le miro y entrecortadamente me pide que me lo tome con calma.

Pero no quiero eso; quiero desnudarle completamente, cogerle y llevarle a la cama. Y quiero follarle rápido y duro. Muy duro. El enfado que sentía me ha creado una ansiedad que necesito descargar y quiero hacerlo en su culo.

Le digo que se calle, que guarde fuerzas que las va a necesitar para gritar mi nombre. Abre mucho los ojos y sé que me está retando.

Le abrazo y le pego a mi cuerpo, puede notar la dureza de mi polla y sé que eso le gusta. Le levanto del suelo y con las piernas me rodea a la altura de las caderas, seguimos besándonos y mordiéndonos los labios. Sigo sin entender como puede gustarme tanto su boca.

De camino a la habitación le apoyo sobre un pilar de carga que es, junto a la barra americana, lo único que separa el salón de la cocina. Le beso el cuello y mordisqueo sus hombros, le subo la camisa y se queja; le raspa la pared del pilar pero no me importa, y parece que a él tampoco.

Termino de quitarle la camisa, y allí mismo, aún apoyado, le quito los zapatos y desnudo sus pies. Me aprieto contra él y gime. Le tengo justo donde quiero y eso me encanta pero quiero más, mucho, mucho más, y se lo digo. Separo mi boca de sus húmedos y calientes labios y le beso intermitentemente el cuello hasta llegar a su oído:

- Te quiero follar dura y rápidamente.

Mi voz suena ronca por el deseo y noto que él no puede contestarme, tiene la garganta seca y carraspea de deseo. Abre sutilmente las piernas, se apoya aún más en el pilar y aprovechando el impulso se pega más a mí y entonces cierra las piernas con fuerza.

Le agarro por las nalgas y la espalda y le llevo al dormitorio.

**Nota. Gracias por seguir confiando en nuestra historia y en nosotras, a pesar de ser principiantes. :) Los comentarios nos hacen felices. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Le suelto en la cama descortésmente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me deshago de sus pantalones. Está tumbado, su cuerpo delgado y fibroso está en mi cama esperando ser complacido.

Enciendo el aparato de música y selecciono la pista tres, recuerdo que hace unos días escuché aquel disco de canciones clásicas del cine, y empieza a sonar la banda sonora de siete semanas y media.

Matt ríe. Ríe con fuerza y entonces se calla. Me mira expectante. Me coloco justo frente a él y voy desabrochando, uno a uno, los botones de mi camisa. Me muevo con suavidad, marcando el ritmo pero Matthew quiere más.

Bailo para él, sensualmente. Parece que de todas las experiencias de la vida se aprende algo y haber trabajado en aquel club de streptease, para pagarme los estudios, me está ayudando muchísimo en esta excitante situación.

Puedo ver como mi sexy chico castaño está disfrutando. Entonces termina la música y para hacerle rabiar me quedo quieto. Pero ya me había demostrado que es juguetón y, cuando advierte mi táctica, se levanta; parece un chico perdido, casi principiante, pero algo en la picardía de su mirada me hace saber que sus experiencias van más allá de lo que quiero pensar.

Coge el mando del equipo de música, lo hace estirándose innecesariamente y sé que es para que disfrute de todo su cuerpo. Los músculos de sus piernas están en tensión y me apetece morderle y chuparle cada centímetro de piel.

Se gira rápidamente y se le mueve el pelo, parece un felino hambriento. Pero es demasiado sensual como para dejarlo ahí y decide darle a la música. Cuando vuelve a sonar empiezo a bailar nuevamente y le da al pause. Sonríe. Capto su juego y entro al trapo. Paro. Se levanta y me besa, sigo muy quieto. Me acaricia y me provoca pero no me muevo. Chasquea la lengua se sienta en la cama y le da al play.

Bailo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Para y reanuda la música varias veces, mientras me tortura con su juego, con sus caricias y sus besos.

Quiere probar cuánto puedo aguantar pero tensa demasiado la cuerda y, en una de esas veces en las que ha parado la música y me tortura con su lengua en el filo de mi ropa interior, agarro con fuerza la melena que cosquillea mi abdomen y con un rápido tirón desnudo mi sexo.

Levanta la vista y sonríe. Saca lentamente la lengua pero retiro con fuerza su cabeza y niego autoritariamente varias veces.

- No, chico, de eso nada. No quiero nada de jueguecitos seductores. Quiero una buena mamada. Y cuando esté a punto de correrme quiero ser yo quien te folle la boca hasta llegar al final. ¿Te queda claro?

Vuelve a sonreír, esta vez, de manera muy, muy dulce; y tímidamente, asiente. Empiezo a pensar que me he pasado pero entonces abre su espectacular boca y envuelve toda mi polla con sus labios. No puedo creerlo. Matthew es capaz de llegar hasta la base y sus gruesos labios succionan con fuerza.

Creo que no voy a poder aguantar mucho, lo hace demasiado bien. En un par de minutos ya no aguanto más y le tiro suavemente del pelo para apartarle pero él sigue afanándose en su tarea y tengo que apoyarme en su hombro. Trato de apartarle nuevamente empujando suavemente su cabeza y su hombro hacia atrás.

Me mira directamente a los ojos y despacio, agresivamente despacio, va sacándome de su boca. Le pregunto si ha traído protección:

- ¿Te preocupas por mí, cariño?- sonríe abierta y enamoradamente.

- Claro que lo hago, chico.- Y me gustaría decirle que también me preocupa no ser suficiente para él que parece tan experimentado que me intimida pensar que puede notar que nunca he vivido esa situación antes.

- Tranquilo, he venido preparado.

Me sonrojo, y antes de que me dé cuenta noto como me coloca el preservativo y vuelve a la carga. Lo hace con rapidez, casi necesidad, y me gusta tanto que cuando quiero frenarle para ser yo el que entra y sale de él, noto como todas las sensaciones se intensifican y me pierdo entre gemidos y temblores de placer.

**Nota. Penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Esperamos que os guste y que disculpéis la tardanza. Gracias por seguir confiando en nuestro fic. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota. Sabemos que esta vez hemos tardado mucho en actualizar, sentimos eso. Agradecemos la confianza y esperamos que disfrutéis de este último capítulo. **

Han pasado varias horas desde que me quedara dormido, no sin antes escuchar algunas protestas de rigor de mi amante y no sin antes asegurarle que cumpliría con aquella promesa de sexo rápido y duro; cuando oigo un ruido lejano, casi imperceptible pero constante, que me despierta.

Abro los ojos con pesadez, estoy agotado y tengo que parpadear varias veces hasta conseguir mantenerlos abiertos. Miro a mi alrededor, está muy oscuro y me cuesta saber dónde estoy; el vino bebido de golpe de esta tarde tampoco ayuda a una rápida localización y entonces lo recuerdo.

Primero el sabor amargo del vino, mis lágrimas de ira y de amor, sus palabras que siento sinceras, sus besos, su … ¿ y Matthew?

No está en la habitación, ni en el baño interior pues la luz está apagada. Afino el oído y creo ubicar aquel molesto zumbido que me había despertado. Viene de la cocina.

Me levanto, estoy completamente desnudo y decido ponerme la bata. Es de un intenso azul oscuro, casi negro, la ato sin demasiado esmero a mi cintura y, aún descalzo, salgo.

Cuando llego a ese pilar donde horas antes había empezado a desnudar a mi compañero me paro. Ahora soy yo el que se apoya ahí, pero el motivo es completamente distinto.

Estoy observando, a escondidas, como mi sexy chico castaño cocina algo que huele demasiado bien. Nunca hubiese imaginado que debajo de esa imagen de jovencito freak se escondiese un don culinario. Y eso me hace sonreír.

De pronto se gira. Lleva algo en la mano que se dispone a guardar en la nevera y me ve. Ahora es él quien sonríe y lo hace con una naturalidad que me emociona. Durante un segundo nos imagino así, normales, monótonos y absurdamente felices juntos.

Entro en la cocina y, tras inspirar exageradamente, pregunto:

- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien, cariño?

- Tú.

Matthew es así, directo, escueto y encantadoramente tierno. Le beso. Nos besamos. Es un beso breve y dulce, que cuenta toda una historia de amor y paciencia, y de miedos y deseos, y una íntima necesidad de compromiso.

- Te amo.- De nuevo esas palabras salen de mis labios sin ser pensadas.

Él sonríe y responde:

- Es inevitable … - deja unos segundos llenos de intencionalidad y continúa- que yo también te ame.

Río porque me parece ingenioso, porque soy feliz y porque le quiero. Y vuelvo a preguntarle por la cena.

Hablamos unos minutos de aquella receta, de que es su plato favorito y de que se lo enseñó a cocinar su abuelo paterno cuando era más joven; porque siempre que había una ocasión especial lo cocinaba y contaba cómo con esa receta conquistó a su mujer y formó la familia que en ese momento estaba allí reunida y ampliada.

- ¿Soy como tu abuela?

Es un comentario que pretende ser divertido pero Matthew se pone serio, me mira directamente a los ojos y declara:

- No, eres mi familia.

**Nota final. Gracias por haber leído nuestro primer fic. Esperamos que os haya gustado. :-) Pronto subiremos otro de esta pareja., obviamente también será rps. ¿Comentarios? **


End file.
